The Eye Of The Tiger Is Filled With Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! Done as a request, so please no flames!


**Okay, this is the first time I've done this: taken two requests and merged them into one story. This is for Jeannenobunaga and cast49. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! **

**Dana belongs to Jeannenobunaga. I own nothing! Also, the title of the story was inspired by the song "Eye Of A Tiger", which I do not own.  
**

* * *

**The Eye Of The Tiger Is Filled With Love**

Dana brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen in her face as she collected the dirty dishes from one of the diner tables, putting the five dollar tip the customer had left in her apron pocket as she expertly balanced the dishes in her hands as she walked to the kitchen, going in and placing the dishes in the sink full of water and soap and drying off her hands before going out to clean off the table and prepare it for more customers. When she had finished, she checked on the other customers, who expressed their happiness with the food and the service. Dana was currently the only waitress there at the moment because her co-waitress had called in sick. Thankful that the customers were so understanding that she was doing the best she could with the twenty tables at the diner, she bustled about until it was closing time. The last customers had headed out about fifteen minutes before, which gave Dana time to wipe down the table as another coworker swept the floor and vacuumed the rugs before getting the floor ready to be mopped. Dana helped her get the chairs on the tables as the manager came out.

"Dana, you did good today as the only waitress," she said. "We didn't have a single customer complain."

"I guess because I told them I was the only waitress at the time and they were so understanding," said Dana. "I'm glad we didn't have any complaints."

"As am I," said her fellow coworker who was now mopping. "Now, I need to mop my floors and you two are in my way."

She said this lightly, so they knew she was only teasing. "Dana," said the manager. "Why don't you go ahead and clock out and head home? You must be exhausted from today."

"Are you sure, ma'am?" Dana asked. Although she was tired, she didn't want to leave without making sure the chores were done.

The manager nodded and so Dana did as she was told, putting her apron in her purse and heading out. The street lights lit up the sidewalk as she walked home, which was only a couple blocks away from her workplace. Just then, she heard footsteps and looked behind her to see three boys coming up to her.

"Looks like you had a long day, sweetie," said one.

"Why don't you come with us?" said another.

Dana was a bit spooked, but tried to stay calm. "Go away," she said, her voice firm and steady, despite the fact she was scared.

"Listen to that, boys," said the first one. "I think she's scared."

"Maybe we should show her how to be really scared," said the second one.

Just then a loud roar made them all jump and something landed between Dana and the three boys, growling.

"What the…?!" asked the leader.

"What is that thing?" asked the second boy.

All they saw were two tiger eyes glowing green as with another roar, the creature took off after them, making them scream and scamper off, making the tiger roar again before he turned to Dana, growling at he came closer. In the streetlight, Dana saw he was tall and looked just like a tiger, only much fiercer. She backed up as he approached and tried to think of something to appease him. She then reached into her purse and felt the small bag of catnip someone had given her. It gave her an idea.

"Hey," she said softly as she carefully reached in and pulled out the small bag. The tiger watched her closely as she opened the bag and then placed it on the ground. He came up, sniffed it and then grabbed the bag before turning to her and in one swift move, grabbed her as she stood up. She let out a scream as he carried her away from the alley and to her apartment. She wondered how he knew where she lived until she remembered that a few of her plants had bite marks on them like someone had nibbled on them. She now had an idea as to why as he gently set her down on the couch and took out the bag of catnip. She watched him pour a small bit on the carpet and suddenly rub his head against that part of the carpet, getting a goofy look on his face and purring.

Dana couldn't believe it. This tiger had scared off those boys and was now acting like a tame cat. She stood up and he watched her as she moved to the kitchen to get herself some water. She felt him come up behind her and she breathed in a shaky breath as his large hands gently grasped her upper arms and he nuzzled her shoulder, purring.

"Please don't be scared of me, Dana," he said.

She turned to look at him. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

He looked a little guilty and pointed to her plants. She looked at him. "You're the one who's been chewing on them," she said.

"Catnip," he said, pointing to one of them before he rolled around on the carpet again, purring some more. "Rath think Dana is very pretty."

"Rath? Is that your name?" she asked.

He nodded, his eyes, which had been angry earlier, now were filled with love as he continued purring and suddenly pulled her down beside him, playfully pinning her and purring into her shoulder.

"Rath is in love," he said, his voice getting a little deeper.

She giggled at him. "I think that catnip is affecting you," she said. "Because there is no way you're the same tiger that scared off those boys."

"Rath is Rath," said Rath. "Rath has fallen for an angel that caught Rath's eye."

Blushing at what he had just called her, she smiled up at him and was surprised when he suddenly, but gently, kissed her. He had her pinned still, but he wasn't hurting her, something she noticed as she began kissing him back and he nuzzled her face for a moment before kissing her again.

Dana gazed up into his eyes and saw the love in them and it made her smile more. _I think I've fallen for him, _she said to herself. And how could she not with how he rescued her and showed that he wouldn't hurt her.

Yup, she had the eye of this tiger on her and it was filled with true love.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!  
**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
